Jack's Sacrifice
by chibibatmishu
Summary: This is the 5th and next to last installment of my JackAnakin series. Confused about her feeling for both Jack and Clay, Anakin takes off from the temple only to be captured by a new evil. Can they save her before the world ends?


**"Jack's Sacrifice" a chibibatmishu fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or it's characters. I do own Anakin, dragon of light. Julie Keith owns Lea, dragon of darkness. This is the 5th and next to last installment of my Jack/Anakin series.**

**"Going out again?" Lea asked as she watched her best friend change out of her training clothes. "Yeah, Jack and I are going to the beach to star gaze," Anakin answered with a smile. As she reached for her perfume, her gaze stopped on a portrait of her and Clay. The Irish dragon put a hand on the girls shoulder. "He doesn't hate you Ana. I think he feels he just missed his chance." "His chance?" Anakin quickly sprayed her perfume, "Clay doesn't think of us that way." She grabbed her purse. Lea sighed, "He does Ana and I know you do too." "I'll be back around one. I'm going out with my **_**boyfirend**_**." As Anakin disappeared down the hall, Lea shook her head. "I don't need the Heart of Candrakar to see what you mean to each other."**

**"Hey sunshine," Jack smiled as he pulled her into his arms. She snuggled close to him. "I'm so excited. I've been waiting for this all day." He then pulled her to the blanket on the grass. "The stars look so much brighter now that the world isn't ruled by Wuya," he laughed. She smiled, "Why didn't you take Omi up on his offer to join us?" "Kinda interferes with my plans to take over the world." He saw the look on Anakin's face and just smiled, "Besides I'd look funny in those robes you guys wear." "Now that would be something I'd like to see." "Oh, ha ha. I want to see you in all black with black eyeliner and lipstick." "Oh yeah, the dragon of light dressed in goth. Totally sexy." He leaned over and kissed her neck. "Turns me on," he said with a slight laugh. Anakin felt her cheeks flush at Jack's touch. "I love you Ana." "I love you too Jack." **

**"Clay, pack your bags. We got a wedding to go to." Clay and Anakin quickly stopped what they were doing to see Clay's dad standing there with Master Fung. The old xiaolin master gave the two dragons a smile. "You may go Clay. If needed we'll send Dojo to you . Anakin, Mr. Bailey also asked that you accompany Clay to this gathering." Anakin and Clay looked at each other and smiled. "I'd love to go with you Clay," she said happily.**

**"You look beautiful Maria," Clay said to Anakin as they sat at his cousin's wedding reception. She blushed slightly, "Thank you. You look handsome as well."**

**"Time for the boquet toss!" called out the DJ. Clay's older sister Jesse came running over and drug Anakin out onto the floor. "You're not married," Jesse giggled, "Maybe it will bring good luck to you and my brother!" Just as Anakin went to open her mouth to protest, the bride tossed the boquet. Jesse caught it and thrust it into Anakin's arms. "Have some good luck!"**

**Clay's dad laughed and gave Clay a friendly slap on the back. "Here's your chance son!" Clay nervously went out onto the floor. Daddy Bailey pointed to Clay and the groom nodded- his little cousin was to get this. After taking the garter from the bride's leg, the groom threw it directly at Clay. The DJ smiled, "Now in tradition its time for the young man who caught the garter to place it on the leg of the woman who caught the boquet." Both Anakin and Clay blushed wildly as Anakin sat down on the chair. "Make sure to get it up there cuz!" the groom yelled. Clay locked eyes with Anakin. "Maria..." he started. She smiled sweetly at him, "Go for it Clay." "You sure?" "Positive." Clay slid the garter over her foot, up under her dress, and slid it all the way up her tigh. Anakin let out a smile gasp as Clay's hand brushed her leg just below her panties. For a few moments the two just stared at each other, lost in the moment. A slow song began to play. Clay stood up and held his hand out to Anakin. "Will you dance with me?" Anakin smiled, "I'd love to."**

**It was no accident, me finding you. Someone had a hand in it long before we ever knew "Thank you for coming with me Maria." "No problem. I'm having a great time," she answered with a smile. Now I just can't believe you're in my life. Heaven's smiling down on me as I look at you tonight "I just want to say I'm glad we got to meet and become friends," said Clay. "I know! How many times in your life do you get whisked away to a temple where they tell you you're a dragon in training, along with five others from around the world!" Clay laughed. I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars. He sure knew what he was doin' when he joined these two hearts. I hold everything when I hold you in my arms "Maria," Clay started. She looked up into his eyes, "Yes?" Without another word he leaned over and kissed her. Anakin seemed to melt into his arms as she kissed him back, both no longer holding back what they had felt since the day the met. I've got all I'll ever need thanks to the keeper of the stars. **

**"Sunshine kissed Clay!" "Rai, hush!" scolded Lea. Anakin looked at the other dragons, uncertainty covering her face. "So, you're done with Jack?" Kimiko asked hopefully. "Oh my god!" yelled Anakin, "What am I going to tell Jack! Wait, I can't tell him I cheated on him with Clay!" Raimundo looked confused, "Jack? As in Jack Spicer? What does he have to do with anything?" Kimiko took the liberty of filling in Rai, "Well, when you were off being buddy-buddy with Wuya, we found out that Anakin is dating Jack." He quickly looked over at her. "What's wrong with you girl? You and Clay had something special." "They still do," interupted Lea. She grabbed her friends hand. "I don't know what you and Jack have, but I do know what you have with Clay. Ana, that's something you don't want to lose." Lea then placed the Heart of Candrakar in Anakin's hand and closed her fingers around it. "Follow your heart Ana." The blonde haired dragon looked really frustrated. "I really don't know what to do," she said on the verge of tears. She then took off out of her room.**

**Anakin didn't stop running until she was far away from the temple, soon finding herself in unfamilar territory. She wiped a few tears from her face and looked about her surroundings. This was a place she had never seen before. There was debrise everywhere, as if an old, large structure once stood here. Anakin made her way onto the slab stone and stood in the center of it. As she stood there, survaying her surroundings, a tear slid down her cheek and hit the stone below her with a plop. A clap of thunder was heard, followed by a flash of lightening that landed near Anakin, who fell to the ground. Out of the dust appeared a women, dressed in what seemed to be old greecian attire. She smiled evilly at Anakin, who tried to back away. "Who are you?" Anakin finally spoke, fear quite appartent in her voice. "I am Proserpexa my dear child, and you have set me free... Free destroy this pitiful world that that fool Dashi protected so many years ago!" She advanced on Anakin and grabbed her. "You are one of his followers, I sense it. You will do my bidding dear child." A dark vortex soon engulfed the two woman, and in the ashes a castle rose. Anakin tried to free herself from Proserpexa, but it was no use, the darkness soon seeped through her body and took over her soul.**

**"I'm getting worried," said Clay to the other dragons, "Maria hasn't come back yet and it looks like there's a pretty bad storm brewing." Lea jumped off of the picnic table where she was sitting with Kimiko, "Well I was giving her time to cool off, but I just got the feeling that something bad is happening. We need to find her and quick." She started heading out of the gate, followed by the other dragons. Upon exiting, a figure leaning against the wall caught her eye. She walked over and grabbed him, "You're coming too Spicer." Jack looked at her confused. He had been waiting for Anakin and all the sudden he was being drug along by Lea. "What the hell is going on here?" "We are going to find Anakin. She ran away from the temple upset." Jack looked at the dragons upset, "What did you guys do to my Anakin?" Lea glared at him with cold eyes, "**_**We**_** did nothing. She is just upset over you and Clay." Jack quickly looked over at Clay, "You trying to steal Ana away from me?" "I didn't force her to do anything she didn't want to do.' Jack shreiked, "What?!" "Put it aside boys. We need to save Anankin. Dojo, can you help us out?" Dojo nodded, "Sure, lets get going."**

**It didn't take them long to find the castle. "Dojo," said Lea, "Take us to a window. I believe Anakin is inside." Jack was the first one to climb off of Dojo into the window. "I don't know how you guys can do it," he said looking a little sick. "It's a dragon thing," laughed Kimiko. Lea was the last to climb into the castle, "All right. Let's go find Anakin." "She's right here," Anakin answered coming into the room. Jack's jaw dropped at the sight of her. There she stood in a red tank top, a long black skirt with a long slit up the right side, and lace up stiletto heels. Jack tried to say something, but Raimundo beat him to it. "Damn girl! You look so hot! If you weren't my best friend, I'd be all over you!" Anakin just stared at the dragons, her eyes seemingly void of life. Jack quickly found his voice. "Ana, what are you doing? Whateverd wrong we can get through this together." "Come on," said Lea, "There's something not right about this place. We need to figure out what it is and leave." "This is the castle of my master, Proserpexa," Anakin said finally speaking, "You all must leave, you are not to be here." Clay stepped forward to get a closer look at her, "Maria, what' s the matter. You don't seem like yourself." "Yeah," agreed Kimiko, "And who is this 'master'?" "She's under a spell," said Jack rushing forward to Anakin, "Baby, snap out of it." He tried to shake her out of it, but she pushed him out of the way. "You all must leave now!" Anakin raised her hands above her head and clapped, a very bright light appeared in the open area between her hands. The other dragons and Jack quickly sheilded their eyes. The light was just too bright. Within a minute, Lea collapsed to the ground, the light too bright on her sensitive eyes. "Lea!" Kimiko dropped to her knees and gathered up her girlfriend. "Sweetie, let's go and figure out a plan." "I'm not leaving," Lea protested. "Anakin's magic is too strong right now. We need a plan!" And with that she drug the reluctant Lea away on Dojo. As they left, Anakin released the sun spell. Proserpexa stood in the entryway and laughed, "Very good child. Very good indeed."  
"You sure you're ok?" asked Omi trying to see Lea's eyes. She batted him away, "I'm positive." He then looked around the room; Kimiko was fussing over Lea, Dojo and Rai were pouring over the scroll, and Clay and Jack were glaring at each other from across the room. "I say we go kick some ass!" Lea yelled breaking the silence. Clay looked over at her, "I'm sure this Proserpexa is waiting for us now." "Listen, you may have given up on saving my girlfriend, but I haven't!" "Why are you still here," asked Kimiko looking at Jack disgustingly. "We all need her back but we just can't go barging in there. We need a plan and work together." "I've found something!" Raimundo said excitedly. All the dragons quickly gathered around him as he read from the scroll. "Proserpexa was a powerful female demon devoted to the destruction of the Earthly dimention. She planned to end the world by funneling the Earth's life force into and effigy and in turn use this force to destroy the Earth. In the end Grand Master Dashi gave his life to stop her from fulling her duties." "Woah..." Kimiko breathed, "This is bigger than anthing we've ever faced." "And you will not," said Master Fung, "Proserpexa is too powerful. You will leave it up to the elders to figure out what must be done. Now off to bed young ones."**

**The five remaining dragons shuffled off to their sleeping quarters, Jack following them. He found Anakin's mat and sat down on it. He looked around, a tear escaping his eye. "Are you crying?" came a male's voice. Jack looked up to find Clay, who had just tossed his cowboy hat onto his own sleep mat. "No," Jack fibbed looking away. Clay sighed, "It's just not the same without her." He then took a seat next to Jack. "I really don't know what Maria sees in you." Jack eyed Clay, suprised they were going to have an actual converstation. "I guess she just sees the little good in me. I'm actually quite compasionate. Why do you call her Maria?" "Raimundo got a kick out of her name coming from Star Wars. She was upset about him kidding around, so I thought she would feel better if I calledher by her middle name." Jack smiled, "You guys are really close, aren't you?" "Like the moon and the stars," he replied getting up, "Well, I'm gonna try and get some sleep." "Hey Clay, do you mind if I stay here?" "Just don't cause any trouble." Clay headed off to bed and Jack continued to sit in Anakin's room, till his eyelids grew heavy and he fell asleep right there. **

**"Save me," Anakin's voice rang in Jack's ears. He opened his eyes to find a panicked looking Anakin standing in front of him. The dark and dismal surroundings made Jack uneasy as he started towards her. "Ana, I'm here baby." "You need to save us all," she continued. Jack stopped and stared at her confused. "What? Ana, I don't know what you're talking about." Out of nowhere Proserpexa; then, laughing menically, pulled Anakin into the darkness. "Anakin!" Jack yelled rushing forward, only to be stopped by a very large, inpenatrble wall. Placing a hand on the wall, Jack growled in disgust.**

**"The power to save her is in your hands," a new voice spoke. Jack looked up to see a familar looking monk standing behind him. "Do I know you, cause you look awfully familar." "I am Grand Master Dashi and I came here to help you." Jack looked at him skeptically, "I'm pretty sure you've been dead fro thousands of years. How in the world are you going to help me?" "I know the path the future is going to take, Jack Spicer, and you play an very important role. The necklace you have in your posession is the key to Proserpexa's defeat. Only someone with pure love can activate it, but your safety may be at risk." "If it saves Anakin I am willing to do anything." Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out the Heart of Candrakar. As he stared something began to glow. **

**Suddenly Jack bolted up into a sitting position, his eyes adjusting to the dark of Anakin's room. It had all been a dream. Grasping the real Heart of Candrakar tight in his fist, he knew what had to be done. **

**"We're going after Proserpexa," Jack said pointedly to the dragons. Lea looked excited, "Finally, someone agrees with me." "What a minute," said Omi, "Master Fung said to leave it be. And why would we listen to Jack?" "Because Dashi came to me in a dream and told me what needed to be done." Omi suddenly became very excited, "You saw Grandmaster Dashi?" "Yes and we need to save Anakin." "I'm with you," said Clay, "What is your plan." "You take out all the minions Proserpexa is going to send." "And what about you?" asked Kimiko, "I need to go after Proserpexa." Lea slammed her hand down on the table, "Why do you get to go after Proserpexa?" "You guys want to save Anakin, then just trust me!" **

**"I can't believe we are disobeying Master Fung," said Omi as they approached to castle, "You heard what he said. Proserpexa is very strong. Even Grand Master Dashi lost his life in the battle!" Jack stopped to turn to look at him, "I understand what the old man is saying, but believe it or not, I trust this Dashi fellow." "Besides," said Clay, "Even if we can just get to Anakin, then we can let the elders handle Proserpexa herself." Rai kept walking towards the castle, "I'm with you guys. We need to save Anakin. She's always been there for us, now its our turn to stand up for her." He then noticed a few guards outside the castle, "Only a handful. Let's take them out quick and head inside."**

**They snuck up on the guards and used the Shen Gong Wu to quickly dispose of them. Jack broke down the door and waved for the dragons. "I got it open. Let's go."**

**Proserpexa smiled as she watched the intruders on her crystal ball. "Well now. Looks like your foolish friends came to save you. No matter. I have many minions to take care of them." Anakin stood there motionless. "On second thought," said Proserpexa, "Why don't you and me meet them in the throne room for a little suprise."**

**"Do you even know where to find her," asked Lea running with Jack,Kimiko, and Clay through the hallway. "Not exactly," Jack said truthfully. "I hope Rai and Omi will be ok," said Kimiko, "Are you sure we should have left them to take care of all those creeps by themselves?" "Don't worry Kim," said Clay, "They know what they're doing." As they turned a corner, a whole mess of winged creatures appeared before them. Lea looked at her girlfriend, who nodded. "Go ahead with out us guys," said Lea, "Me and Kimiko can handle these, no problem. Find Anakin!" Jack smiled at Lea, "Thanks. We won't give up till we find her."**

**Clay and Jack quickly found themselves in the throne room. As they opened the door, a bright light filled the room. "Anakin," yelled Jack, seeing her before him. "Hi sweetie," she said with a laugh, "Let's play!" She jumped at Jack, ready to strike. Jack froze unsure of what to do. That's when Clay jumped at Anakin, grabbing her into his arms. She was trying to wiggle free. "Let me go," she growled. "Maria, I know you're in there somewhere and we're not about to leave to you come back with us." Prospexia laughed, "You can't break the spell. This magic is more powerful then you young ones realize." "I realize you need taken down," said Jack in defience. He pulled the Heart of Candrakar out of his pocket as he made his way to Prospexa. He held it up high and called to activate it. "HEART OF CANDRAKAR!" A pink light began to seep out of the heart, glowing brightly. Propexia gasped, "Where did you get that? You're not suppose to have that!" "Well, I do and you're going down!" **

**"Clay?" said Anakin groggily, "What's going on?" Clay loosened his grip on Anakin and she spun around to look at him, the life was now back in her eyes. Clay almost started to cry, "Maria, you've come back." "Anakin?" said Jack looking over his shoulder. Anakin quickly spun back around. "Jack, what are you doing?" "Saving you." Jack then looked at Clay. "Clay, thanks for believing in me. Now I need you to get her out of here. Make sure you guys and the others get far away." "I'm not leaving without you!" Anakin yelled at him. "You have to Sunshine. Clay, take good care of her." Jack smiled at Clay, who smiled back and nodded. "Come on Maria." "I'm not leaving without Jack. We can't just leave him here!" Anakin started running after Jack, but Clay picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. "Sorry Maria, but he knows what is his doing. He has Grand Master Dashi on his side." "I love you Anakin," Jack said smiling at her as Clay carried her off. Anakin began to cry hard, "I love you too."**

**As he ran down the hall, Clay found the other dragons running towards him. "We have to get out of here," said Clay, not stopping. "What is going on?" asked Raimundo. "No time to explain, just follow me." They soon escaped Prospexia's castle and kept running. **

**"You're giving your life to save that girl," laughed Proserpexa. "You've got that right. Anakin means to world to me and if this is the only way to save her then so be it!" As thoughts of Anakin swarmed his mind, the light from the heart grew brighter until it filled the entire castle, destroying it and everything inside- including Proserpexa and Jack himself.**

**The dragons fell to the ground as Proserpexa's castle exploded. Anakin pulled herself up on her knees and looked at the place where the castle just was. "Jack," she yelled in a high pitched shreik. She started running towards the spot, but this time it was Raimundo who stopped her. He grabbed her and hugged her, "I'm sorry Sunshine. He's gone." Kimiko looked at the devistation in horror and slight confusion. "Jack sacrificed his life to save ours and the worlds." "He was a true hero," Omi said solemly. Anakin continued to stand in Rai's arms sobbing.**

_**THE END**_


End file.
